Gracie
by krissy7490
Summary: Castiel decides to get a gift for Natasha that she really wants. A short story based off of "Questionable Faith." Reading "Questionable Faith" first will help you to understand who Natasha is, but the story can still be enjoyed without reading it!


Gracie

Castiel had noticed a distant look in Natasha's eyes the last few days. She was happy. She was smiling and laughing and as affectionate as always. But there was something different. He had noticed her sitting alone on the couch, watching the TV. A commercial would come on showing a dog advertising some product. Then all of a sudden she would become all teary-eyed. When he asked her what was wrong she was tell him nothing. It was odd to him that she would cry over nothing, but that was what she had said.

After a week of this he finally called the Winchesters. They were both enlightened in the ways of women. Surely they would know what was wrong.

"Dude!" Dean laughed over the phone when Castiel explained the situation. "This one is pretty easy! She wants a dog!"

Castiel cocked his head and frowned into the phone. "A dog? Why?"

"A lot of girls like dogs. It gives them something to take care of and love and all that stuff with."

"But she has me to take care of and love. Is a dog a better companion?"

He heard Dean sigh.

"Cas, she's not going to replace you with a dog! Just… just trust me, OK? Get her some cute dog. She'll love it."

Castiel frowned as he got off the phone with Dean. A dog? Well, there were many dogs. How would he know what kind to get? A big dog? A small dog? He didn't recall any specific dog commercial that made her cry that would indicate which dog she may want.

Natasha had class until late that evening. Castiel decided that he would go out and find her a dog.

He put on his jacket and headed out the door. He wasn't entirely sure where you go to get a dog, but he was sure it couldn't be that hard!

His first stop was at the local pet store. He stood before the window where they displayed the puppies in their cages. There were several different ones, all barking and bouncing around gleefully. He studied them, but didn't see the right one there. After all, this was for his soul mate. The dog had to be the right one!

His next stop was the pound. Again, he looked at the rows of pens, each containing dogs. He thought he was going to become deaf between the barking and howling of the dogs and the woman going on and on about each one. After an hour of her bringing him almost every dog there and telling him everything there was to know about the dogs, he decided maybe to look somewhere else.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going around town, trying to find _the_ _dog_. Well, unfortunately no one seemed to realize that Castiel was supposed to get _the dog_ today. None of the ones he looked at were right. There wasn't anything wrong with them. They just weren't Natasha's dog!

He was making his way back home feeling dejected. He felt as though he had failed his love and it truly broke his heart.

Castiel was walking past and alley when he heard a faint whine. He stopped and looked. At first he didn't see anything, but then he heard it again, this time coming from behind a garbage can. He walked over and looked behind it.

Sitting there was a small dog. She had short brown fur that was tinged black along the edges of her floppy ears. Her eyes were large on her little face, but her most noticeable feature was her snout. The upper part of her snout was shorter than the bottom, giving her an under-bite. The pink tip of her tongue peaked out of her mouth and her lower front teeth were shown. It almost gave her a brutish look. But there wasn't an ounce of meanness in her. As soon as she saw Castiel her tail began thumping with joy.

_That_ was Natasha's dog!

"Hello. Come here, little dog," Castiel said to the dog, holding hi hand out to her.

The dog seemed to sense his celestial presence. She quickly scampered over to him and began licking his hand happily. He picked her up and, to his surprise, she snuggled right into him. She placed her front paws on the top of his chest and rested her head contently under his chin, closing her eyes.

He was amazed. Now he could see why Natasha had wanted a dog. The love that this little dog radiated was incredible.

"Let's go get you some dog things," he said, and began making his way to the PetSmart down the street.

***

Castiel entered PetSmart, still carrying the little dog in his arms. There weren't very many other customers in the store at that time. Looking around he spotted the dog section and headed over there. The first row was filled with dozens of leashes and collars in a multitude of colors. Castiel began studying them carefully, holding up various collars and showing them to the little dog.

"What about this one, little dog?" he asked, holding up a dark blue collar to show her. "Do you like it?"

The little dog just cocked her head in confusion at him. He put I back and kept looking. Then he held up a red collar.

"This one?"

Still just look of confusion.

He finally picked up a dark purple collar that was studded with three large fake diamonds. He showed it to her.

The little dog's tail began wagging enthusiastically. Castiel smiled, pleased with himself.

"Very well!"

He continued his shopping, picking out a matching purple leash. He was pleased with himself for knowing dogs required a collar and leash. He had seen that on the TV. Now, though, he had to figure out everything else a dog needed.

He spotted a book on a wire rack that had a picture of a man and a dog. He picked it up and discovered it was a guide to owning a dog. Flipping through the pages he found a list for first time dog owners of the things they would need to get for their new dog. After reading the list Castiel went back and grabbed a shopping cart, setting the little dog in the cart's little seat.

Besides the leash and collar, he added a small dog crate, dog food, food and water dishes, a brush, doggy shampoo, dog treats, training pads, and a dog bed.

Then he found the doggy toy aisle.

Castiel was showing the little dog various toys and adding the ones she liked to the pile in the cart when an older woman who wore a store uniform came up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said in an annoyed, stern voice. "Your dog needs to have a collar and a leash on! And papers showing current vaccinations!"

Castiel frowned at her. "But that is why I am here. I am buying her a collar and leash."

"She needs to wear one while in the store! We don't want dogs running around here out of control!"

Castiel looked down at the little dog that was sitting in the cart's seat quietly and calmly, looking sweetly back at him.

"But she is not running around. She is sitting in my cart."

"She could take off! You're obviously a new owner and don't have full control over her yet! And who knows the health issues she may have and spread to the other animals! She could be full of fleas!"

Castiel really found himself disliking this woman. He did not like her saying the little dog was full of fleas or that he didn't have control over her. In fact, he really wished this woman would go away so he could finish and show Natasha her surprise!

Well, he wasn't really supposed to do this. It was meant for emergencies. But then again, this woman really wasn't going to leave him alone!

"I am sorry about this."

Before the woman could say another word Castiel gently pressed his two fingers to her head and she instantly passed out. He was prepared, though, and gently led her to the floor.

That was better! Even the little dog looked pleased that the woman was no longer talking!

Castiel quickly finished his shopping and checked out of the store before the woman could wake up. Now to show Natasha their new dog!

***

Natasha was making dinner and wondering where on earth Castiel was. Granted, she knew it could literally be just about anywhere in the world thanks to his angel-status. It still made her nervous. She really was going to have to get him a cellphone one of these days!

Suddenly she heard the front door open.

"Natasha! Are you home?" Castiel called out.

Natasha smiled. "In the kitchen!"

"Good! Close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Close your eyes! I have a surprise for you!"

She grinned and obediently closed her eyes. Castiel was so sweet. He was always trying to surprise her with something new. She heard him come in the kitchen and come up behind her.

"OK! Turn around and open your eyes!"

Smiling, she slowly turned around to face him and opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped upon seeing the little brown dog he held in his arms. The little dog's tail started wagging with joy when Natasha looked at her.

"Oh my goodness!" her hands flew up to her mouth. "You got me a dog?"

Castiel nodded proudly and held the dog out to her. "I got her today. She's the perfect one!"

Natasha took her in her arms. The little dog quickly snuggled up to her and rested her head on Natasha's shoulder. Natasha was instantly in love.

"She's wonderful, Castiel! Thank you!" Tears of joy were in her eyes as she leaned over to give Castiel a kiss. "Now, she needs a name! Um… what would you like, little dog?"

The little dog looked at her with her big brown eyes and then looked back at Castiel. Castiel smiled.

"Her name is Gracie."


End file.
